Seagreen
by FanfictionWoman2000
Summary: What happens when Finnick can't save Peeta in time? Will he and Katniss become more then friends? When Annie commits scuicide? Rated M for mild suggestive jokes, and quite possibly smut in later chapters! Small amount of Keeta before Peeta dies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **hey everybody I decided I would write a new story, and yes, don't worry I am updating ASAP! :) REVIEWS ARE SUGAR CUBES FROM THE SEX SYMBOL OF PANEM!**

* * *

I was finished talking with Haymitch, and he began walking toward Effie to speak with her about something. I begin stroking the horses neck, when I'm suddenly alerted by a tall man walking toward me wearing a net knotted strategically at his groin with the remainder over his shoulder, a rasta necklace, and a cheesy grin. He's quite tan, but not orange at all. He has medium length bronze hair that's shorter in the back and longer in the front. He looks absolutely ridiculous, and I'm wondering why in the world he is staring at me with that cheesy grin. He has his fist closed loosely around something evidently breakable according to his loose hold. He's strutting toward me and opens his palm, leaning against the horse on the right of our district 12 chariot.

"Hello, Katniss, I'm Finnick, Finnick Odair. Want a sugar cube?" He cuts him self of by popping a sugar cube in his mouth. He crunches with a smirk.

He continues, " They're supposed to be for the horses, but they have years to eat sugar while you and I better grab something sweet while we can," he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes. "No thanks, but I'd like to borrow your outfit sometime." Crap, did I really just say that!

"Hmm," he looks me up and down. "What about you? Done with the little girl dresses? I'm sure that The Girl on Fire must need to look her best, hmm?"

"Oh, what about you Mr. Sex Symbol of Panem? Mustn't you dress up to please your lovers?"

"No, they enjoy it more when I undress." He says with a wink. "But it's a shame, though, you wearing that. Think of all the jewels you could buy with the money from winning."

"No, I'm not a fan of jewels. What about you? You must have loads from your many lovers gifts?"

"Oh no, they reward me with secrets." Suddenly his face is extremely close to mine.

"What about you girl on fire?" He whispers huskily into my ear. "Have any secrets worth my time?"

I pull away, "No. Everyone seems to know my secrets before I do."

"Unfortunately, I believe you're right."

"Ugh this outfit is horribly tight," I complain.

"Take it off then,"

I gape at him and he smirks and nudges me.

"Bread boy is coming."

I roll my eyes and look towards Peeta. He smiles an waves, and I do the same back. Finnick introduces himself, and excuses himself to speak with Haymitch.

I chatter with Peeta about how Gloss and Cato look much like each other.

_Finnicks POV_

I slam my fist down on the table.

"Haymitch! I want them! She is obviously talented and they're a package deal."

"I don't know boy, she's awful reluctant of you. She thinks your a player. I mean, she doesn't know your story. And there's no doubt in my mind she knows you could kill her with a trident."

"Yeah, well i don't exactly plan on it." He'll know what I mean. That if the rebellion plan goes as planned then she'll be fine.

"I'll talk to her, but I'm doubting it."

I sigh, "Alright, thanks Haymitch."

"But if we have to make her," he starts digging in his pocket, " Make sure you wear this, and she'll know that i personally requested you." He smirks and brings out a gold bangle bracelet, with flames on it. I grin, and accept it.

"Thanks Haymitch," I say with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, now go boy."

I leave his room and get ready for the chariot parade. Stupid net.

_Katniss's POV_

I'm on the chariot with Peeta, and I'm glad that Cinna said no smiling. I finally get to be me. Soon the 1st Chariot races off, and we prepare for our ride. I hold Peetas hand and we both look straight ahead. Here's to the worst days of my life. Ladies and gentlemen, let the 75th annual hunger games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the short chapters but I like stopping at certain points. But hey, shorter chapters, longer story! :) reviews are love and I'd really like some! :) thanks and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

I'm not on fire, yet I am the fire. Blood red fire. The Girl on Fire and The Boy Ablaze are now the fire them selves. We're destructive despite our appearance. As Haymitch said once before, this year the games are different. Last year was child's play. This year were going up against full fledged killers. The fact that I'll be killing Haymitchs friends doesn't help.

I step off the chariot and try to find Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna.

_Finnicks POV_

No one here was a victor by chance, I think to myself as my chariot comes to a stop. Except maybe Peeta. I climb off the chariot, and begin making my way to the training center. I'm walking, and I'm greeted by my old friend Johanna in her tree costume. I smirk. She rolls her eyes and waves. I hug her, and as I pull away she says something,

"You know, right?" She says.

I nod and remark on her costume.

"Not shedding your leaves yet hmm?"

She smacks me in the chest, and I laugh. Mags comes up to me and tells me it's time to go. I nod a goodbye to Johanna, and proceed my way back to the training center building. I finally reach my room, put on some real clothes, and wash my face. I head down to the dining hall, and am very pleased to find a seafood buffet. Wonderful, must mean that Snows kissing up. I head back to my room, and pick up the white card that I ignored. Oh great, three in one night. I read the addresses.

5649 Diamond St.

Ms. Blue 7:00 p.m

6773 Capitol Blvd.

Mrs. Dhellani 8:00 p.m

1209 Town Center Avn.

Ms. Stonelley 8:30 p.m

Oh, how I LOVE working with married people, I think sarcastically. I take the retched white rose and throw it in the fireplace. Lighting a match, I throw in the card as well. Fire. Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow is training. Note to self, ask Katniss for bow and arrow lesson. I sigh heavily and walk back down stairs.

An hour and a half to get ready. I scarf down a piece of fish, drink a glass of water, and head to the bathroom for a shower. It's time to leave, and each day I dread it even more. The one good thing about the reaping is that ill get a break. I get in the car, drive to the first address, and prepare myself for a stressful night. I hope I can sleep tonight. I sigh and get out of the car.

_Katniss's POV_

I'm about to rip off Effie's head if she doesn't quit droning on about our schedule. Haymitch gives me a don't kill her look, and slips me a pair of earplugs under the table while she isn't looking. Cinna smirks, and I grin and mouth thank you. I quickly put them in and cover my ears with my hair. I take a bite of the lamb stew, and a cheese bun Peeta made. Ugh he's a great baker. I give my compliments to him, and he shyly accepts. I excuse myself, and head to my room. I take a hot shower and wash my hair, brush my teeth. I slip on a tee shirt and pair of pajama shorts, walk to bed, and get under the covers. I'm nearly dead asleep, when my door opens. I look up to see Peeta. I smile and pat the spot on my bed. He comes and sits, and we talk about tomorrow. I know that we can't all win, and I pray that Peeta does. That's when I make a promise to myself to get him out alive. I curl up next to him, and fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys I tried to make this chapter longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Katniss's POV_**

I'm awoken by Peeta nuzzling up into my arm, and it's adorable. I carefully slide out of bed and into the shower, careful not to wake him. He creeks open the door.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah Peeta."

"After your done we need to talk."

"Okay."

I know where he is heading, and I don't like it. I sit on the shower floor, and for the first time in a long time, cry. I cry about everything I've held in. The fact that Peeta and I both cant win. The fact that I can't stay with Prim, or Haymitch, or Gale. But I will make Peeta win. He needs to live. I'll see to it.

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel. I walk to my dresser, and grab an outfit.

I walk back into the bathroom and change quickly, ignoring the banging and death threats from Haymitch behind my bedroom door. I brush my teeth and open the door to see a very angry Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, you have 20 minutes. Now go!" He points toward the dining room. I roll my eyes with him following me closely. I take a seat next to Cinna and Peeta, careful to stay away from Haymitch. He's glaring at me, and Effie breaks the silence.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time I get to escort you two." She says with a sniffle.

I slam my knife into the table. Haymitch gives me a look.

"That table was MAHOGONY!"

yells Effie.

"Don't you dare cry Effie, or I swear, ill rip out your throat."

With that Effie gets up and leaves.

Haymitch takes us to the elevator and Effie runs out to tell us goodbye. She hugs us both, and presses the button. Haymitch stops the elevator. His eyes are watery.

"I want you two to remember something. The higher scores you get, the more likely they'll kill you first. And I'd like to get one of you out alive. So don't pull anything. Especially you Katniss. Don't think I don't remember last year. So train, and then show them your strengths. Got it?"

We both nod.

"And try to make friends."

I frown and Peeta nods,

and then we go down the elevator in our regulation training suits. I immediately realize that the only people here are Finnick and Mags, Wiress and Beetee, and Cecilia. And we aren't early. I walk towards the knot tying station. By the time I'm about to give up on a complicated knot, two strong arms wrap around my waist, and finish the knot in my hands. I turn to see Finnick Odair staring at me with those famous eyes. He then "hangs" himself with a noose for my amusement. I smirk and go to the bow and arrow station. Eventually the trainer realizes that the dummies provide no challenge, so he starts sending up the flying bird dummies. I realize its so quiet that when I hit 7 in a row, right in the eye, you can hear each one drop. I turn to see every one has shown up while I was shooting, and everyone's staring. Finnick grins at me. I give him a small smile in return. I walk up to him, and ask him for a trident lesson.

"Only if I get a bow and arrow session." He says with a smile.

I grin and nod. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

I quickly head to the trident station, and as im watching Finnick, I realize something. He's wearing Haymitchs bangle. I'm guessing that means that he wants us to be in an alliance.

"So, uh are we in an alliance?"

"Yeah if you'd like, cause honestly, I'd prefer it."

"Okay,"

He nods, and he keeps working. The trident is really a deadly extension of his hand. He's quite impressive. I'm not very good, but he's not very good at archery either. He keeps breaking arrows with his strong hands. Probably from tying knots half his life.

I laugh at his strained face from his 8th failed attempt at shooting.

"Maybe you should stick to tridents, and I should stick to archery." I say with a smile.

He nods and sighs.

"I was really hoping to learn long distance weaponry, but I guess I better stick with what I have." I pay him on the back, and Peeta comes over and tells us it's time for lunch.

"I- Is that Haymitchs bangle?" He whispers when we walk to the tables. I nod and reply softly that he's in an alliance with us. He nods as well, and we continue walking towards the tables. Brutus and Woof shove all the tables together, meaning I have to be sociable. I growl a frustrated sigh out, and take a seat between Finnick and Peeta, and across from Johanna Mason, who has Wiress and Beetee on her side.

"So, brainless, how would you like to be in an alliance with us?"

I look toward Peeta and Finnick, who both nod there agreements. I tell her yes, and ask Finnick for Mags.

"Of course, we will take Mags," he says with a confused look. I nod.

Everyone continues to chatter mindlessly, until a worker comes in, running through the doors. Then there is complete silence for the second time, and the man taps on Finnicks shoulder.

Finnick turns toward the man.

"Mr- mr- mr. Odair?" The man pants out.

"Yes?"

The man recovers himself and straightens his back. "I'm greatly sorry to inform you, but your friend Annie Cresta has hung herself, and she left this note for you." With that the man nods his apologies and leaves. Peeta turns white, and I'm wondering why.

Suddenly Finnicks shaking, and he reads the note aloud.

Dear Finnick,

I am greatly sorry to tell you this way, but I can't go on knowing you won't make it out of the arena. I can't live without you, because the pain is too much to bear. I'm sorry my love.

Love,

Annie Cresta

Mags gasps, and Finnick drops the letter, running out of the room. Peeta and I excuse ourselves, and Peeta goes to take a shower. I get on the elevator to level 4, and ask his avox where his room is. He points toward the hall, and makes a 1 and L with his hands. I thank him and make my way to the first door on the left. I knock softly, and enter without waiting. I see him with a piece of rope in his hands, tying away in the corner with his tear streaked face in anger. He looks up, and continues to sob. I go over to him and sit next to him. I hold him, and try my best to comfort him, which I've never been good at. I rub his back, and he lays his head in my lap.

"Hey," I whisper softly. "I know how hard it is, but I'm sure you'll get through it."

When I finish speaking he looks up with angry green eyes.

"No, no I won't Katniss! I don't! Don't you see me here! It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."

I have no words to say to that, but I know he's right. The first word my mother said to me in 6 years was goodbye when I was reaped the first time. And It took her long enough to say that, let alone deal with the fact that her daughter won't come back this time. I hold him, and stroke his face. He looks up at me, and I kiss his forehead. I rock him back and forth in my arms. He's quick to fall asleep, and some how some way, I manage to get him into bed without waking him or killing myself. I set a glass of water next to his bed, and tell Mags where he is. She nods and thanks me, at least I think it's a thank you, it's hard to understand her after her stroke. I then head back up to the 12th floor.

"What the heck were you doing!?" Yells Haymitch.

"Helping a friend."

"Well you have things to!"

"I know that Haymitch!" And I throw a knife. He catches it and stabs it into the table.

"MAHOGANY!" Yells Effie from another room. I roll my eyes and go to my room to get ready. Venia and Flavius come into do my make up and nails. Venia is next to me working on my makeup and Flavius is on his knees painting my nails, and I close my eyes. I suddenly feel a drop of liquid on my hand, and he gets up and leaves. Octavia comes in and does my hair, and there's suddenly another drop on my shoulder. She leaves as well. Venia finally finishes my makeup, and takes my hand.

"We'd all like to let you know, it was an honor to make you look your best." She says, and her voice cracks on the last word. She hurriedly leaves and Cinna comes in. As soon as the door shuts I speak.

"I swear if you cry ill slit your throat."

"In a damp mood are we?" He asks with a smile.

"You could ring me out."

He dresses me, and we go into the dining room where I meet Peeta. He hugs me, and we reach the elevator. We go to the 1st floor, which is really BF, but we call it the 1st floor. We walk into the waiting room, and I hear names announced. Finally Peeta goes in, and he comes back in 40 minutes. I wonder what took so long. I hear my name, and I walk in. Everyone is looking at me, and theres a rug dragged in the middle of the room. I take a piece of rope, and tie it in a noose. Then I tie another noose. I get three dummies. I drag them to the center of the room, hang two from the bars, and paint Seneca Crane on one, and Annie Cresta on another. I then right President snow on another. I take the red paint and throw it over my shoulder for good measure, and as I'm leaving I can hear each glass fall and break, and the smirk on my face says it all. I meet Peeta and we walk to the elevator, press 12, and go to the dining room.

I take my seat at the table.

"So what did you two do?" Asks Haymitch.

"You first," I say to Peeta.

"I painted a picture."

"Ooh, of what dear?" Asks Effie.

"Of Katniss. And Rue. When she covered her with flowers."

Effie and Haymitch are both gaping.

"I guess now is a good of time as ever to tell you I hung Seneca Crane and Annie Cresta."

"You... What?" Says Cinna.

Haymitch gets up and chugs his flask of whiskey. Effie leaves for her room. I go to bed, and Peeta crawls in. I quickly fall asleep.


	4. Thanks to all my readers!

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I'm a pretty big fan of KatnissxFinnick stories, so I'm trying my best to make it realistic. PM me anything you want to tell me, wether its something I did right or wrong! i really love writing, especially details. If I had the patience with myself I would update every hour, but if you want a good story, ill try to every day or every other day. I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this story, and if you like KatnissxPeeta, you should read my story Nets and Bread, Meds and Pans, especially if you like bookgirls story Panems Golden Boy! I mediocrely based it off of her idea, and she is an excellent writer. It's none of my favorite stories along with Celebrity Daughter. Anyway, I'm working on a new chapter as we speak. The games will end pretty soon, and this story is a lot like catching fire, but has more twists and turns! Catching fire is my favorite book, and I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, which I tried to make longer. :) happy hunger games!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy! REVIEWS!**

* * *

**I awake to the sound of Haymitch slamming on my door. I slip on a pair of sweats and a shirt, and walk to the door.**

"Come on there about to announce scores." He says. I nod and follow him to the long couch where everyone is sitting. Ceasar Flickermans voice announces the beginning of his show.

"Hello Panem! I'm Ceasar Flickerman, and were about to show you the training results from the tributes! Here we are!"

"From district one, Gloss!"

A 10 appears on the screen.

"From district one, Cashmere!"

A 9 appears on the screen.

"From district two, Brutus!"

An 8 appears on the screen.

"From district two, Enobaria!"

An 11 appears on the screen.

"District three!"

Wiress and Beetee both recieve eights.

"District 4, Finnick!"

12 appears on the screen.

"District 4, Mags!"

A 4 appears.

The rest fly by unil we reach district 12, and Johanna receives a 10.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen both recieve 12s!" The crowd roars.

"Why would they give us 12s!?" I shout.

"To make you the target." Says Haymitch. Wonderful.

"Time for interviews!" Shrieks Effie. My prep team quickly prepares me, leaving me for Cinna.

He comes in with a wedding dress.

"I-is that mine?" I ask. He nods and says its an order from president snow. I nod and slip it on. It's extremely heavy.

"Was it always this heavy?"

"I had to make a few alterations."

I nod even though I have no idea how that makes sense. "Make sure you dont lift your arms above your head until you twirl, and you have to twirl." He says. Inod, and walk out to see Peeta in a lovely tux, and Haymitch laughs.

We are in the waiting room, and everyone stares. I take my seat next to Peeta, and we watch Gloss with Ceasar.

Finnick's POV

I'm sitting with Mags when she and Peeta walk in, and she looks flawless in her wedding dress. It's sad the wedding will never happen. I'm really sorry for them.

I feel something stir in my chest, and this has only happened once more in my life.

Katniss Everdeen has crept up on me.

I question it. Furthermore I object to it. She's happily with Peeta. I cant ruin that for her. Does she like me? No! Quit it! Bad Finnick! Am I in love with her? Do I really like her as more than a friend, or is it just the sight of her in her wedding dress reminding me of Annie? All of these questions and no answers. I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts. Ill deal with this later.

Cashmere is up next in her little black dress with her fake extensions flowing down her back. It's almost rather sickening. I guess it's just because I kind of expected more of her being like me. They tried to sell Johanna and Haymitch too, but it didn't work. Johanna didn't believe snows power, and now she has no one left to love. Haymitchs family was already killed right after the games because of the force field stunt. He refused after that and they couldn't threaten his loved ones. But Gloss and Cashmere are both prostitutes, and frankly it sicken me she would lower herself to that. Fake. That's what I hate and it's ironic that I pretend to love it all the time. And I'm sick of it.

Cashmere finishes and Brutus goes up. Then Enobaria. Then Wiress. Then Beetee. Then mags. It's my turn to step up, and i had constructed a poem in the short time I was waiting.

"Hello!" Greets Ceasar. The crowd roars, and he pats the seat next to him. He asks me how I've taken the news about Annie.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe she would do something like that. I believe that someone has made her do that."

"Is that so?" He says in his Capital accent.

I nod, and he asks me about meeting the girl on fire and boy ablaze.

"They're almost as famous as you." He laughs.

"Yea, they're amazing. Truly great people, and it's a shame about the games. I'd really like to get to know them even more. They really are great. I might've made a few more friends." I say with a smile, and every word is the truth. The audience goes wild, an Ceasar asks me about the paper in my hand.

"Oh it's just a poem."

"Well go on and read it! I'm sure everyone here would love to hear a poem by THE Finnick Odair!"

I wasn't actually planning on reading it, but I had it in my hand so I could work on it in my free time while we were waiting.

"I guess." I begin reading.

Glimmering eyes, as soft as clouds.

Determination, moving crowds.

Pink lips that melt me like butter.

Being around her makes me stutter.

Soft brown hair, and those perfect eyes.

I'm in love with her, and ill make her mine.

The fact that I just read that put loud makes me realize who I wrote it about, and I'm about to punch myself on national telivision.

About a few dozen people faint, and the crowd goes insane. The bell rings and I walk back.

Katniss and Peeta walk up to me.

"That was great Finnick!" She says as she hugs me for the first time. I hug her back, careful not to rip her delicate dress. She pulls away and smiles, and she kisses me on the cheek before I leave. And I swear I'm blushing. I give a friendly wave and go through the back door to the tribute zone. A few more and it's Johanna's turn.

"Hello! Sit sit!"

She shrugs and sits down.

"So Johanna, what do you think about the Quarter Quell?"

"Honestly Ceasar, I think President Snow could change it if he wanted to, but he just doesn't want to. He is doing this to punish someone, and he obviously doesn't care about the capital citizens loving there victors."

I swear I'm about to run up there and flat out kiss her for saying that, but her timer rings and a few minutes later she's next to me.

"I swear this is why we're friends." I whisper with a smile.

She smirks, and we await the next few interviews. Finally Peeta is up, and he makes some sob story about how he finally gets the girl and then that gets ruined too. Poor kid. I honestly feel sorry for him. His timer rings and here she comes in her wedding dress.

She talks to Ceasar about how she is so sad to go into the games, when she's made so many new friends. "And it's a shame too," she says. "I had just actually met someone that I got along with perfectly, and here I am going into the arena with him and my fiancé."

She couldn't possibly mean me could she?

"And who might that be Katniss dear?"

"I'm sure you all know him. He is THE Finnick Odair." She says with a smirk. She did mean me!

Everyone gasps and looks toward me. Ceasar reins them back in.

"You know Ceasar, I'm wearing my flames tonight. This is probably the last night Panem will ever get to see them."

"By all means, twirl!"

She looks toward the crowd for a minute, and she begins twirling. Is she- actually on fire? There's smoke coming and her dress is turning black! What is happening?! And then suddenly the burning stops, and before me is the mockingjay. Literally. This time Ceasar can't rein in the crowd, and she walks next to Peeta and Johanna, and everyone joins hands. And I know for a fact that Snow couldn't cut that off in time. Good. Rotten bastard. Everyone leaves and under strict commands goes to there rooms. My last night in a bed. I'm gonna savor it. I quickly fall asleep.

Katniss's POV

Peeta and I sleep together tonight. Not in the sexual way, but in the same bed. I'm hoping tonight there will be no nightmares, but things usually don't go my way. I fall asleep quickly, and I don't even dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the mindblowing THREE reviews -_- come on people tons of follows and favorites but THREE reviews?! That's ridiculous! You can do better than that! Come on people I believe in you!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up and see Peeta next to me, with his strong arms above his head. The blanket is draped sloppily over his bare chest, and his mouth is open from snoring. I smile and quietly get up for the last shower I'm gonna ever take. I take the time to enjoy the warm water pulsing on my back, and I even wash my hair. I brush my teeth in the shower, which for some reason people think is weird, and then I dress in my simple white shirt and gray sweatpants. I comb my hair and put it in a braid, and do a quick whisp of the brown mascara Octvia gave me. I put on some lip balm Venia gave me, and the homemade bracelet Flavius gave me, along with the gold hair tye to match Cinna's eyeliner he gave me. I look nice, at least I think I do, and walk to the breakfast table. I sit next to Haymitch and Cinna, across from Effie and diagonal from Peeta and Octavia, with Flavius and Venia at the opposite end of the table. I give them a small smile, which I am returned. Haymitch takes a big swig of his whiskey, and I even begin to tear up. I hide my face as much as I can, because I'm not letting him know that I love him. If I'm gonna be honest he's like my father, and I'm gonna miss him a lot, along with my prep team. Hell, I'm even gonna miss Effie. I eat one last bite of the last cheese bun ill ever have, and I try to remember the warm cheesiness. I excuse myself, and go into my room and sit on my bed and begin. Not too much later, there's a soft knock on my door, and I'm expecting Peeta, but the eyes that meet me are seagreen. I give him a small smile through my tears, and in two long strides, he's kneeling at my side.

"Hey." He says soothingly. I reply with a sob, and he stands and sits on the bed next to me. He wraps his strong arms around me, and leans his cheek on my hair.

"It'll be okay Katniss."

"N-n-no- it - w- won't." I manage between sobs.

"Yes, it will. Haymitch didn't want me to tell you this because he doesn't think you can keep quiet but-" he stands and grabs a pocket knife from his belt and stabs a hole above my bed, above my shower, in my closet, and next to my dresser.

"Wh-what are y-you do-doing?" I ask. He then digs into all the holes and digs out little black chips that must be computer chips, and he throws them in the fireplace, and the flames engulf the plastic. He waits for a minute, and curses something under his breath.

"Damn bugs." He mutters.

I give him a confused look and he says cameras that record everything. I nod, and he holds me again.

"Katniss this isn't easy to tell you, but we have a plan. There's a rebellion team that works underground, infact, at the remains of district thirteen. The members of this group, rather the ones you know, are Haymitch, Cinna, and Plutarch Heavensbee."

He pauses, and I gasp.

"But he's the headgame maker!" I yell in surprise.

"Yeah, well he's heading a lead group of criminals that's gonna bust you, me, Peeta, Johanna mason, Beetee, Wiress, and mags out of that arena. Everyone else but Peeta and you knows, but don't tell him. Trust me, the less you know the better. Now there will be a certain point where Johanna or I or someone will cut your arm.-He makes air quotes around cut my arm.- and take out your tracker. We will be notified by the district number and the number of pieces we get when Haymitch sends us bread. Clear so far?"

I nod, but really I'm overwhelmed. Haymitch? A secret mastermind?

He continues," There will be times when people risk there life for others, because we all want to get each other out alive. Plutarch has told us that there is water in the trees, and Haymitch will send us a tool to retrieve it. I don't know anything else cause there's only so much he can tell us. Okay?"

"Alright. I need a minute." He nods and leaves.

As soon as the door clicks, I put my head between my knees and try to breathe. I don't succeed. I walk to the bathroom and take a pain reliever and swallow it with a glass of water, and splash my face with cold water. I make myself as presentable as possible and try to fix my raccoon eyes. I walk out, and await my call. I must have dozed off because Haymitch is shaking me awake. He hugs me and whispers to me, "Remember who the real enemy is. It starts at midnight." I nod, and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you Haymitch. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I know sweetheart. Ill see you soon." I nod, and walk out to hug Effie.

A woman walks in and puts my tracker in along with Peeta's.

I return back to Effie.

You were a wonderful escort."

"Thank you dear." She sniffles. I nod and follow my prep team. There working on me, and they each notice my tokens from them.

"Is that?" Asks Flavius. I nod and smile, and his smile is warm enough to start a fire. Octavia is ready to do my makeup and notices that I have on her mascara. She smiles and kisses my cheek. Venia sees my lips are tinted a darker pink and grins. They finally finish, and they part with a tear felt group hug. Cinna walks in and dresses me, pressing me to drink and eat. The timer rings, and he fastens my mockingjay pin over my heart, and hugs me. I get in the tube and it closes, but for some reason it doesn't move. Then out of no where 2 capital men come in and start beating Cinna. My screams of protest don't help, and they drag away his limp body, leaving a trail of blood. I gasp, and the tube rises. I try not to think about it as I listen to the countdown. The entire arena is nothing but jungle and water, with a small beach.

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

I glance toward Finnick and Peeta. They both look at me shakily.

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

I look at Johanna and she gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes.

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

I see the cornucopia in the distance.

7

6

5

I prepare in a diving stance.

4

3

2

1

Goooonnnngggg.

Finnick swims to Peeta and Peeta must see the bangle on his arm, because he lets him throw him over his shoulder, and i see Wiress and Beetee floating towards Johanna.

Finnick goes to the cornucopia and grabs a trident while I swim my way to the cornucopia for a bow. He grabs a bow and two sheaths of arrows and has Peeta hold them. I reach the cornucopia before Johanna does. Mags is bobbing her way toward us and Finnick scoops her up in his strong arm, the other holding Peeta. Mags suddenly shifts to his shoulder so his arm is free.

"Duck!" His voice is commanding and dominate and I do as he says. He hurls a trident over my head and kills Brutus. Between Johanna and I we manage to grab Beetee and Wiress and run through the beach to the jungle. We walk about two miles befor Finnick requests a rest, and we set up camp behind a drop off.

"Hey Haymitch! If your not too drunk could you send us some water?"

As if I'm magic a silver parachute lands next to me. I open it and recognize it as a spile. Finnick and Peeta carve out a hole in a tree, and mags gas a grass bowl weaved in 20 seconds flat. I jam the spile in, careful not to break it and we fill up 3 bowls and take turns sipping. We decide to move forward, and Wiress yells something like forcefield and then Peeta's knocked back into a tree.

"Peeta!" I screech.

I run toward him and he's not breathing, nor does he have a pulse.

"PEETA!" I scream.

Johanna grabs me from behind and drags me next to Beetee despite my protests. Finnick kneels next to Peeta and does something weird even for him; he kisses Peeta. And he's holding his nose closed. What is he doing? He begins pumping on his chest with his palm and Beetee whispers CPR. Oh, I remember once in a blue moon my mom would do this. Finnick is shouting now, and I stand next to him worried.

Finnick POV

No! No! No! No no no no no! He's not breathing! Nothing's working! I can see Katniss worriedly hovering over me, and I'm trying my best but its not working. I try one more time and its not working. His heart is done.

Peeta is dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry everyone about the short chapter but I have to stop here and I know everyone wants an update and I'm late. I just started back to school and 8th grade is annoying. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Finnick POV**

I slide off of him, and the cannon booms. She falls to her knees before him, and begins bawling. Mags and Johanna go look for food, and I comfort her the best I can.

"I-I'm so sorry." I try.

She turns toward me. "It's not your fault Finn, you tried your best." She close her eyes and lays her head on his chest. She surprises me, by taking his head and putting it in her lap. She starts softly singing to him.

"?Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow.

A bed of grass,

A soft green pillow.

Lay down your head,

And close your sleepy eyes,

And when they open

The sun will rise.

Here it's save,

And here it's warm.

The daisies guard you

From every harm.

Here your dreams come sweet

And tomorrow brings them true,

This is the place where I love you?."

"I love you Peeta." She kisses him goodbye, and the claw takes him away. Johanna and Mags are back with nuts, and some edible plants. I ask Katniss if she will come to the beach with me for shellfish. She nods, and Mags begins teaching Wiress and Beetee to weave baskets. I grab her bow and a sheath of arrows, and my trident. I hand her her weapon, and we walk to the beach. I suddenly feel movement around me.

"Left! Up!" I yell to Katniss. She shoots left and towards the tree and Enobaria falls out screaming. She tries to crawl, and I stab her in the neck with my trident. Boom! goes the cannon.

"Keep moving."

I suddenly feel a presence behind me. This time it's Katniss with the warning. "Duck!" I do as she commands, and suddenly Cashmere is dead, with an arrow straight through her heart. The cannon goes of again. Gloss runs toward me and I hurl the trident, and it gets his shoulder. Katniss gets him with an arrow in the eye. Boom. Three tributes dead within 1 minute. It must be a new record.

We finally reach the beach, and I hear 2 more booms. That plus the 8 bloodbath tributes and the 3 we killed is 15 in 5 hours. The capital is probably going nuts. That leaves 3 more tributes to kill. We stumble over a tree branch, when I hear a scream. It's feminine and girly, and Katniss runs toward it.

"Prim!" She screams. She stops underneath a tree. She sees something and shoots at it, and there is suddenly a dead jabberjay on the ground.

"Run!" She yells, and I do as I'm told and I run into a wall. I run the other way, and I run into another wall.

"We're blocked in." I say. She goes blank at the next scream, and it sounds like Peeta. She falls to her knees and gets in fetal position, covering her ears with her hands. The next scream is Annie, and I join her on the ground. We're there for about an hour, and it stops, and the walls disappear.

"Oh my god. This is a clock!" She yells.

A clock? What?

She sees the confused look on my face.

"The arena. There's 12 different sections, and it starts at midnight. No wonder Wiress kept saying tick tock while I was next to her and Beetee."

She nods to go foward, and we finally reach the beach. I hunt for some fish, and find a few, plus gobs of oysters. She sits on the beach picking at a piece of sand, until the chunk falls into grains. I bring over the oysters and put them on the sand. I start weaving a basket, and when it's done we start shelling the oysters and putting the meats into the basket.

We're watching the sunset, and she leans on my shoulder.

"That was Peeta's favorite color. The sunset."

She looks up at me. I smile at her, and we throw the shells in the water. We have gobs and I'm sure plenty of food to eat. We take them back through the jungle and get there surprisingly without any trouble. We sit, and a small parachute falls. I smile and gesture for her to open it, and there is a simple roll from district 1. I grin, and Beetee and Wiress approach.

"Where's Mags?" I ask.

"She's with Johanna looking for some long enough grass." Speaks Beetee softly. I nod and begin displaying our meal. Jo and Mags come back with a few handfuls of the tall grass, and we settle down for food. Beetee decides to tell us something.

"I think we should split up. Because soon it will just be us 6 and i don't want to kill any of you."

We all agree and say our goodbyes, but I make sure to keep close to them. Because Beetee just began the plan. I'm alerted by a scream, and it's Katniss's. I run toward it, only to find Johanna and Katniss's on the ground, both with holes gushing blood from there arms. I take Johanna's knife and stab mine, and go to find mags bleeding. I take her in my arms and cover her arm with moss, but it's not working to well. Wiress crawls slowly to us and she's bleeding as well. Beetee is moaning in pain, and he tries throwing a knife at the chink in the armor. He misses, and I take the trident next to me and hurl it perfectly, and before the electricity whirls I see a faint blue sky behind the dome. There's a claw, and it's picking us up one by one. I'm sure everyone is scared, but they all know its just Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee. We're lifted and I hazily drift off from blood loss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey everyone! Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

* * *

I wake up to find I'm in a large hospital bed with a thick medical bandage on my left arm. The gash from Johanna isn't quite on my artery, which I can thank her for later. She's in a hospital bed across from mine with what looks like an IV in her right hand pumping a clear liquid that's thicker than water. Morphling I think to myself. I see that she did infact cut an artery on her arm, luckily not the main one. I turn to my left to see Beetee next to Wiress, both with several tubes and needles in their wrinkly limbs. To my right, I see Finnick sleeping soundly with tubes in his nose, and a bandage on his left arm as well. He lacks an IV, thankfully, and he stirs in his sleep. He looks peaceful, and reminds me so much of Peeta. Poor, innocent Peeta, who Finnick tried his damnedest to save, but couldn't. It was no ones fault, and I'm actually thankful that he's gone. Most people would think I'm crazy, but think about it. Wouldn't you rather have your loved ones in heaven living peaceful after lives than suffering in the real world with you. I feel a pang of remorse for Jo, who has no family left, and Finnick, who spent half of his life in prostitution. Suddenly as if realizing she was thinking of him, Finnicks eyes fluttered open.

"K-Katniss?" He whispered, careful not to wake the others.

I nod and smile at him, and he sighs and smiles, falling back into the cheap hospital pillow. I smile at him, and he looks at Johanna with a concerned face.

"She'll be okay. She's Jo after all." I say with a comforting smile. He nods, and looks around the room.

"Mags." He whispers. A tear falls down his face and I know she didn't make it. I take my right arm and stretch it over to pat his left shoulder. As if on cue Haymitch walks in.

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna sugar coat it. District 12 is gone. There were few survivors after it was bombed, and luckily Gale, Prim, your mother, Madge, and Greasy Sae made it out alive. They left victors village untouched. You've been unconscious for 2 weeks. Now get dressed." He throws a tank top and a pair of sweats toward me and a crew neck and shorts to Finnick, pointing to the changing rooms.

My home is gone. The place where I grew up is destroyed. I feel a pang of guilt as this whole rebellion was basically my fault. Haymitch must realize this, because he kisses my forehead, and tells me otherwise. He leaves the room, and tells me that Finnick and I are allowed to get up and do as we please. We dress quickly. We are then led to the hallway with 6 doors to individual bedrooms, with another door at the end of the hallway leading to a medium sized room with another 3 doors, leading to a small bathroom, living room, and kitchen. The first thing I do is bury my face in his chest as his arms wrap around me in a vice grip. He surprises me with saying something I'd never think he'd say.

"Katniss," he says with a hesitant look on his face. "I think I'm in love with you."

Those words unlock the emotion I was pushing down. My mind is flooded with images of Finnick and I together, in a large house with two small toddlers running around, then he and I on a remote beach lying in the sand. Eventually I clear my thoughts. I push my arms onto his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist. I press my lips firmly to his. I startle him, along with the fireworks pelting off of this kiss. He entangles his free hand in my hair, the other one supporting my waist. He moves his lips in rhythm with mine. I entangle my hands in his hair, tugging as he moans into my mouth. I feel a flood of heat rush down to my core. I pull away breathless. He looks at me with slightly less bright seagreen eyes.

"I love you too Finnick. I have. I'm just to afraid of my emotions. I don't know how, but I'm in love with you as deeply as a person could be."

"I knew I had feelings for you since I first saw you volunteer for your sister. The whole country of Panem fell in love with you then."

Finnick POV

I hesitantly press my lips against hers again. She responds with a contented sigh as she tugs on my hair again, eliciting a masculine growl from the back of my throat. I can't believe I'm actually kissing her. I worry that this is a hallucination or worse, a dream. I feel my pants get slightly tighter, and I'm sure she does too. I break away before I do something I regret. She's panting. She hops down and I steady her as her wobbly legs try to support her slim figure.

"Katniss Everdeen, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She smiles. "Of course."

We go to our bedrooms and try to sleep through the night.

I'm awoken by a loud beeping. Oh, an alarm clock. I brush my teeth and slip on some clothes Haymitch must have left on my district 13 regulation steel dresser. I dress quickly, and make my way to Katniss's door. I knock, and she answers me with a toothy smile.

I gesture for her to follow me, and we walk into the kitchen. I search the pantry to find a box of crackers. She laughs and we chow down on the saltines.

We finish the box in a good half hour, and we go to my room to hang out. We talk about our family's and our childhoods. I learn that her mother went through a great depression. I stroke her hair comfortingly.

She smiles and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss, and she moans loudly, causing the blood to flow south. She notices and grinds against it as I moan messily into her mouth. She's unwinding me. I cant do this, it should have been Peeta. I pull away. I notice a glint of confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I- I just can't. Not so soon after Peeta left us. It feels too wrong. He should be the one here, making you happy, kissing you."

She looks at me with pained eyes and kisses my forehead. She puts her head into my lap. I feel a few cold drops land on my thigh.

"It's just- it takes a long time for things to sink in any more. I know Peeta's dead, but my body itself won't let me realize it. It's like it's incomprehensible. And I watched Cinna get beaten and bloodied and dragged away by peacekeepers in front of my very eyes. But I can't let it sink in that he's gone. I can't let it sink in that district 12 is gone. That Haymitch saved us. That I actually survived the hunger games a second time. Nothing seems real anymore. Real or not real; you said you loved me last night?"

"Real." He says looking away.

"Finn." She whispers. She strokes my face.

I look down and see her crying. She sits up and buries her face in my shoulder.

"I-I-I'm- s-so sorry, th-that I-I am such a m-m-mess."

I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm used to messes. They creep up on me and into my heart." Annie, I think. I miss her so much.

Katniss is so much like her. Those soft freckles and perfect brown hair. The only difference is the eyes. Annie's a celestial green, and Katniss's silver crescents.

She kisses me on the cheek, and leaves for her room. I try to go find Haymitch. I need some advice, and no matter what anyone says, Haymitch Abernathy usually knows what he's talking about. I exit my door and find a tall man standing next to Johanna's doorway, about to give her a small package. She smiles and accepts it, closing the door. He turns and sees me.

"Hello. Aren't you Finnick Odair?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm Boggs. I'm President Coins right hand man."

"Who's President Coin?" I ask.

He chuckles, "The president here, in district 13."

"Oh." I say.

He laughs and asks if he can help me with something.

"Uh, yes, actually, I was looking for Haymitch Abernathy."

"Oh, we'll he's right down this hall." He points to the second door away from Johanna's.

"Oh, well thank you."

He nods. "Oh, and Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"How about some pants before you go see Mr Abernathy?" He chuckles and walks away.

I look down and see I'm in my underwear. I laugh and go change.

I knock on his door. He opens the door and I'm greeted by his scruffy beard and a flask of whiskey. He invites me in.

"Whatcha need boyo?" He says rasping, coughing afterwards.

"Well, I need to talk to you about Katniss."

* * *

A/N: hahahahaha cut you off here!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning! Smut Ahead!

* * *

"Yeah?" Croaks the old man with a smirk. He slurps his whiskey from his silver flask. I roll my eyes.

He straightens up, setting his flask down for the first time, as long as I've known him. 9 years time. I know he's serious now. I sit down across from him in the small black chair requested for his room. He looks as if he's about to speak, so I stay quiet and wait patiently. He leans forward, putting his elbows on his bony knees.

"Finnick. As long as I've known you, longer than you've known me, I've never seen that look in your eyes but one other time. 24 years, and only one other time. You never had school crushes, you never had highschool girlfriends. You never had that look. Now, if I knew any better, I'd say you've lost it, but I know you well enough. I've known you since before you were born. I was the one who convinced Mags to raise you after your parents drowned. I'm the one who's taken care of you for your dear mothers sake, now spill. Has Katniss crept up on you?"

I nod shakily. I blink trying to clear my head.

He smirks. "You sure do have your mothers eyes, yet you look so much like your father." He sits patiently, clearing his throat, waiting for me to continue.

"Haymitch, it's strange. Its just, its as if she is the one. It's like she has a gravitational pull towards people. I can't stay away from her. I'm in love with her Haymitch. But, it's wrong for me to love her. So soon after Peeta. I-I know it's wrong but, I can't help it. Love is a horrible thing."

He nods. He has a concentrated look, and I know he's doing some difficult thinking.

"Peeta was a good man. She'd live a thousand life times and never deserve him. But he loved her, and he'd want her to be happy. If happy is with you, so be it. You can't let this control your life."

I think about it, and he's right.

"Thank you Haymitch." He stands up and hugs me, taking another gulp from his flask. He smiles for maybe the first time.

"Good luck tiger." He gaffaws. I walk out to be greeted by Johanna.

"Hey Jo, how are you doing?"

"Good, as good as it'll get." She says with a smirk. She waves, and I part with a goodbye. She appears to be walking to Beetee's room. I walk to Katniss's door. I knock softly. No answer. "Katniss?" I ask. Nothing. I open the door and hear the water running. I sit on the small chair and patiently wait. I hear the water stop, followed by the wet, sloshy padding of feet. I hear her grab the towel from the rack, knocking over something with a loud clank. I laugh at her klutziness softly. She opens the door clad in a towel wrapped around her dripping body. Her hair frames her face softly. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She smiles at me. I walk up to her and plant a firm kiss on her lips. I break away.

"Katniss I've decided something. Peeta would want you and I to be happy, and if its with each other, I'm sure he would be happy for us. You're mine."

She caresses my face and entangles her hands in my hair, devouring my mouth. That's when it happens. Her towel falls down. I pull away. She gasps when my hands travel up the bare skin of her back. I take advantage of the situation and the lingering of Haymitch's advice, and passionately press my lips to hers. She moans into my mouth, and jumping, wraps her legs around my waist. The blood flows south immediately as I feel her seeping wetness soaking through my shorts. I did that to her, I think triumphantly. She pulls away panting, gasping for breath, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I take the open opportunity and attack her neck, sucking and biting her pulse point as she gasps in pleasure. I kiss my way down her shoulder to her breasts, and look up to her for approval. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and I take that as a good sign. I bring a bud into my mouth, neading it like bread. I attack the other one with my rough, callused hand, from tying so many knots. She thrusts against me, tilting me, but I catch myself. I take the few steps to her large king sized bed, and pull back the green covers she must have gotten from her old house in 12 from Haymitch with one hand, supporting her waist with the other. I lay her gently on the bed, and I see a part of her I've never seen before. She stalks toward me on all fours, and yanks my shoulder down so I'm lying on my back. She straddles me, and groans at the feeling of her bareness against my growing erection. She traces my abdomen with her index finger, and she leans down to kiss me. I'm in heaven. This can't be happening, I think to myself. She climbs off of me, and hooks my shorts, yanking them and my boxers down, my erection springing free from the cloth. She gapes at its size, and I smirk at her innocence. Her sweet, sweet innocence. "Are you sure?" I ask her. She nods. God help me. She reaches into her dresser drawer and pulls out a box of pills. Capitol birth control. Dear god, she's been waiting. I groan with the sheer fact that she wanted me. She swallows one, and lays back, ready for me to take charge.

"I love you Finn." She says with a smile.

"I love you too Katniss. More than you could imagine." I smile back at her and kiss her forehead. I balance myself on my elbows, positioning my member at her entrance. I look up, and she smile and nods. I slowly push into her core, her velvety walls tight. I groan, and she tugs my bronze hair softly. I stop, let her adjust, and then push farther. I reach her barrier, lean up to kiss her, and reach for her bundle of nerves. She gasps when my fingers collide with it, arching her back. I break her barrier quickly, and she gasps a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry." I say with a grimace.

"It's okay, Finnick." She kisses me, and nods me onward. I slowly pull out, and thrust back in. I keep a slow pace. She's writhing underneath me, and suddenly I can't control myself. I pull all the way out, and slam into her a few times, her face contorting in pleasure. I'm almost finished, and I'm not so sure of her. I reach between her legs for her bundle of nerves, and a few seconds later she's milking me, us coming simultaneously. She's biting my shoulder, and I'm thinking this is all just a wonderful dream. I kiss her, and we lay together in her bed, falling asleep peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel a warmth radiating next to me, with two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me against him. Most people would freak out being in a bed with Finnick Odair. I feel it as comforting. I feel something slightly hard against my back. I brush my hand back to move it, and he groans unconsciously. I figure out what it was according to his involuntary noise, and I grind against it smugly. I can't believe how much I've changed since Peeta died. His eyes fly open, and he looks at me sternly.

"Katniss," he sharply intakes breath through his teeth as I rub my hand over the bulge underneath the blanket. "You can't do that, you have no idea how much your affecting me right now."

"And how is that a problem?" I ask with a smirk.

"You're going to be sore. First timers always are." I suddenly feel an acheyness I must of been putting in the back of my brain. He furrows his brow knowingly as he sees the grimace spread across my face.

"I'm sorry Katniss." He kisses me gently and pulls me against him again. I sigh contently, well as contently as it'll get, and curl up next to him. I'm almost asleep again when there is a sharp rapping on my door. Finnick goes frigid, and mutters something along the lines of fucking dumb people, and walks to the bathroom to hide. I slip on a shirt and pair of shorts that were on the floor and walk to the door. I swing it open to find none other than Haymitch smirking with a flask. He once overs me.

"Sweetheart, your pathetic!" He guffaws allowing himself in and sitting on the small grey couch.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Hahahahaha! Your wearing Fish Boys fucking shorts! I'm the one who gave you your clothes! As if that would help me not know! Plus, your loud!"

I blush a deep crimson and he guffaws so loudly all of Panem should be able to hear him.

"Oh Finnick!" He laughs.

"I know your in here!" He says in a singsong voice. He smirks knowingly. "I think I'm gonna go take a piss!" He laughs. He walks toward the bathroom slowly. Finnick finally comes out with a pair of boxers on.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you Fish Boy! I thought a person with as much experience as you would know how to be quiet!" He doubles over on the ground, clutching his sides in laughter.

"Haymitch, you're drunk. You won't remember this." I say with a smirk. He stands up and walks toward me.

"Not drunk enough!" He laughs and pulls open my door, shouting something along the lines of good job Finnick. Finnick laughs and I smack his chest.

"Not funny! I don't want him knowing. He's like my father." He smirks. "And what does he mean by 'as much experience as you'?"

He looks down and bites his lip.

"K-Katniss, you know how I'm the 'sex symbol of Panem'?"

I nod.

"Well, it's unwillingly. I'm a forced prostitute." I feel my eyes widen. I look down. "Johanna has no one left to love, because she refused to do it, not believing Snow's power. He immediately killed her best friend, her mother and father, and her brother. Gloss and Cashmere were too. But I was starting to believe they actually enjoyed it. After Haymitch's games, they killed his family and girlfriend. He had no motivation, therefore he was set as an example, and that's why he turned to alcohol." I look up to see his face contorted with what looked like sorrow, anger, and confusion.

"They would have sold you too if it weren't for the star crossed lovers bit." I bite my lip and look down.

"I'm so sorry Finnick. I knew about your past, I just didn't know it was like that." I whisper as his green orbs meet my silver crescents. I lean toward him, and close my eyes, brushes my lips softly against his. He pulls away as we hear a loud beeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I see a red light flashing next to a silver button with what looks like speakers. I press the button.

"Katniss?" Comes a husky voice I can't mistake, giving I hunted with it whispering across the woods to me.

"Gale!"

"Katniss!" I hear a squeal confirmed to be Madge Undersee, my best friend next to Gale.

"We've got a surprise for you Catnip. Just unlock the door."

I unlock the dead bolt and pull open to see the reason for my existence in between my two best friends, her soft blond hair pulled into a bun instead of her normal two braids. She smiles at me, and I yank her into my arms.

"Prim!" I say with tears in my eyes as I twirl her around. I yank her over to the couch were I nearly squeeze out her internal organs, frantically kissing her forehead and cheeks as she giggles. I jump up, and two olive arms, darkened by coal dust wrap around me, stopping all my fears. The arms that comforted me for 7 years of my life.

"Catnip." He breathes into my hair. I pull away and he looks at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry about Peeta."

"It's okay. He's in a better place now." He nods and I hug Madge, her surprisingly strong, thin arms squeezing my shoulders.

"I missed you." She says with a smile.

"Missed you too Madge." I smile back. Suddenly I feel a cold stare down happening. I turn to see Gale and Finnick staring menacingly at each other.

"Odair." Gale's lip curls upward.

"Hawthorne." Finnick scowls.

"Well seems like you two have already met." I say shyly.

"Finnick, these are my best friends Gale," I gesture to Gale. "And Madge." I gesture to her. She smiles and waves, and he replies with a sweet smile. "And this is my baby sister Prim." She scowls at the word baby. Finnick chuckles.

"Gale, Madge, Prim, this is my boyfriend. Finnick Odair." And that's when the bomb goes off.

"What?!" Yells Gale.

"He's your fucking boyfriend?!"

Madge covers Prims ears.

"Gale! Calm down!" I yell.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You're with HIM?! With the damn Man Whore of Panem?!"

That's when I jump up.

"You don't know the whole damn story Gale! Who in their right mind would go around fucking people for nothing?! Who Gale? And don't you dare say him!"

"He is the damn sex symbol of Panem for god sake!" He yells as he throws his hands up in the air.

"No he isn't! That's a fucking act! Remember how President Snow came to visit me about a month before the announcing of the Quarter Quell? Yeah, we'll he was telling me I had to keep up the star crossed lovers bit to safe you, Prim, and everyone else I love! You know why? Because he only cares about himself and money! If I wouldn't have acted like I was head over heels in love with Peeta then right now I wouldn't be talking to you, because you would have ended up just like our fathers!" I say as tears streak down my angry face. I can see Gale calms a little seeing me cry, but he can't put two and two together.

"Finnick is a forced prostitute Gale. Snow bids him off to the highest bidder, and to protect his loved ones he does it. He goes to there house and gives them what they want. They would of sold me too if it weren't for Peeta." Gale's face contorts in confusion. He looks at Finnick then me. He repeats this process for what feels like hours, and then he walks toward Finnick. Finnick stands up, and Gale barrels a hug at him.

"I'm so sorry for all the wrong things I've ever thought about you." Finnick nods, and Gale whispers something I can't understand into his ear. (Take good care of her)( XD)

"Well, I guess now is a good of a time as ever to tell you that, Madge and I are dating."

"Congrats guys." I say. Finnick gives them a small smile.

"Also," says Gale hesitantly as he looks toward Prim. She gives him demon eyes. "Little Prim over here wanted to keep it a secret from you Catnip, but she and Rory are dating." She turns blood red and turns away. I laugh.

"It's okay Prim. I'm happy for you." She smiles.

I'm about to tell Madge that she has a handful, but there is a familiar rapping on the door.

"Come in, Haymitch."

My mentor pushes open the door.

"Quickly, everyone needs to follow me. President Coin called an official meeting for all of district 13. It's urgent." We all turn to follow him, and he leads us down a long corridor, through a chamber, and down an elevator 3 levels. My ears keep popping, and I don't like the feeling of this dark cavernous place. He leads us into what looks like an auditorium. There's a thin woman with grey hair and a tight fitted gray suit on. She looks like someone I wouldn't like. She grabs a microphone and tells everyone to sit down. I spot Hazelle and the kids, and Gale, Madge, Prim, Finnick, Haymitch and I all sit down in the bleachers next to them.

"Attention! Attention everyone! I'm president Alma Coin, and I want to let everyone know something. There shall soon be a war, one of the largest wars in the existence of Panem. I would like to let you know that, this war will be led by none other than Katniss Everdeen, our Mockingjay!" There's roars of cheers erupting in this large room, echoed by the cavernous walls. Finnick looks at me with confusion, and I shrug.

"Could you please come down, Katniss?" She looks as if she dislikes saying my name. I shakily stand, and walk down the steps, each creak as loud as possible. She smirks at my embarrassment. She takes out a bowl similar to the reaping bowl, filled with scraps of paper.

"Now, the names drawn from this bowl will be on the crew with Katniss. They will be going to the capital to take down President Snow. No objections." She muses an evil grin. Just when I thought I was done, they drag me back in.

"Johanna Mason!" She says as she reads the first scrap. Johanna walks down with a scowl.

"Gale Hawthorne!" She says for the next one.

"Boggs Tilk!" A man who looks slightly familiar walks down. He has a various sort of pockets on his shirt for weapons.

"Holmes Wynn!" She says. A thin blonde man with glasses walks down.

"And lastly, Finnick Odair!"

"You have exactly 1 month to prepare yourselves. Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, I expect you to help them. You will train everyday except for Sunday from 8 am to 6 pm. Thank you, and you may all proceed with your evening!"

Well fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Finnicks POV

* * *

I follow behind a scowling Johanna with Katniss at my side. Katniss looks frigid, and I myself am quite appalled. Prim and her mother find their way to the front and hug Katniss, parting to enter their room they share. Gale punches a wall, and his mother and Madge scold him gently, with his younger siblings following closely behind. Gale turns to enter their room, and Madge enters hers across from theirs. Haymitch turns and enters his, quickly followed by Johanna slamming hers. I follow Katniss into hers.

"I can't believe this! They give us no warning! No objections! Just fight, fight, fight!" She's clenching her teeth and pacing and I walk over to her.

"Hey, I know all seems bad, but lets enjoy the month we get together. I want to love you as long as I can." I press a soft kiss to her forehead. She reaches up on her tip toes and kisses me on the lips, and it's sweet and soft. She buries her head in my shoulder and begins sobbing. I feel my shoulder getting wet.

"I finally get you, and they take that away from me too." She says in between sobs. "Next they'll take Prim, and then Madge, and then the Hawthornes. I can't keep anyone I love."

"I know honey, I know. I should of known not to fall in love with you. I lose everything and everyone I love."

She looks up. "I'm glad you fell for me. I love you Finnick." She kisses my cheek. I wipe away a stray tear with the pad of my thumb. She smiles.

I suddenly get an idea.

"Katniss, would you like to dance?" I put on a charming smile and raise my eyebrow trying to amuse her. She laughs and nods. I reach over to the small radio on her regulation dresser, put there for 'emergencies'. I turn in on and change the station until I find a likable tune. I dim the lights, and she curls up against me, my hands at her waist.

"When I was younger I saw

My daddy cry

And curse at the wind."

"He broke his own heart

And I watched as he tried

To reassemble it."

"And my momma swore

She would never let

Herself forget."

"That was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist."

"Darling you are

The only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing you."

"Maybe I know somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face."

"And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness."

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk."

"Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing in You"

"Oh and I'm on my way

To believing you"

I pull away and kiss her. She smiles, and another song comes on, and we dance yet again.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins."

"One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ..."

"When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins."

"One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ..."

"Did you try to live on your own?

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a saint!"

"When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has Died, you're in ruins."

"One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky"

"You and I"

I twirl her and dip her until the night begins, the sunset far gone, the stars out and shining bright. I seal the night with a kiss full of every searing emotion in my body. I know tonight was probably the worst, and best of my life. She lies down, and I hold her, for oblivious as she is to the outside world in her dreams, I prefer she acknowledge my presence, even if she's unconscious.

The Next Day (Katniss's POV)

"Wake up, Brainless!" Suddenly there's a pillow on my face. "You two, Fish Boy!" Finnick groans as a pillow smashes his face too. She cackles manically.

"Johanna! You bitch! You fucking woke me up!"

"We have training for this damn war, so get your asses up and moving before I sic Haymitch on you." That would be a horrifying sight. Haymitch waking us up. I'm done with all his jokes. I groan and crawl out of bed. Johanna laughs and tells us we have 45 minutes until we have to leave, and she'll drag us out naked if she has to. I drag myself out of bed, only to fall off the edge. Finnick laughs and picks me up wedding style, leaning down to kiss me. He sets me on the couch, and walks to the bathroom. He stops at the threshold.

"Wait there." I nod, and he turns on the water, and he must be adjusting it, because I hear several buttons clicking. He comes back fully undressed, clad in a towel around his waist. His perfectly sculpted chest has drops of water on it. I gulp, and he chuckles. He hands me a large towel.

"Would you like to join me?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure." I smile back, and follow him to the bathroom where it smells like sea salt and woodsy, crisp leaves. He takes off his towel, and he helps me remove my clothes, all the time his bright green eyes getting dimmer and dimmer. He steps into the shower, holding out his hand for me to take. I step up, and he grabs my waist, helping the rest of the way up. He looks at my bare body, and I watch the way the drops of water soak his bronze hair into a deep brown color, the droplets running smoothly down his face. He smiles, and he tells me to turn around. He presses a button which dispenses shampoo.

He massages it into my scalp, and then gently rinses it. He squirts conditioner on his hands, and rubs them together to warm it, running it through my wet hair. He then takes citrus body wash and massages my shoulders, running down my back, skipping my rear, and cleaning my legs.

"Turn." He commands in a husky voice. I obey, and he cleans the fronts of my legs. He stands up, and hands me the wash cloth. I finish the job, and he massages some wierd paste into his hair. He leans over and kisses me softly. He switches me spots, and I rinse the conditioner out of my hair, I then take the wash cloth and get his muscular back. I get his arms, running down his biceps and triceps. I command him to turn, and I wash his chest, sudsing his pecs. I run the soapy rag along his abdomen. I look up at him, and he leans down, crushing his lip against mine. I'm never gonna get tired of kissing him. I sigh happily and drape my arms around his neck. He grabs my waist and yanks me up as I wrap my legs around his own, lips never parting. He turns me where my backs against the bathroom wall, where the cold tile meets my warm back. He pulls away.

"We better get dressed." He stops the water and steps out, helping me out. He hands me my towel, and we both walk out to see Haymitch, yet again has set out our clothes. I hastily dress, and we walk out together, Haymitch tapping his foot impatiently next to Johanna, who is smirking.

"You took an hour! Now were late!" Yells Haymitch with a scowl.

"I know what took up all their time." Says Johanna with a smirk.

"Actually, I contradict to the otherwise." I say with a know it all look.

"Come on, brainless. We have a war to train for."


End file.
